Melodies and Harmonies:A NBC Fanfic
by DigiSmarty
Summary: Young Alyss Heart is moving for Japan,but she doesn't want to.She ends up in Halloween Town,where the locals welcome her,but she is placed with Boogie's Boys since they are her age.Will troubles rise?LockxOC
1. Chapter 1:Running Away

It was a dark, windy night. The Heart family was just about to leave their neighborhood for a new life in Japan. 11-year old Alyss Heart crossed her arms at her mother, Selena Heart. Alyss said grumpily, "But Mom, I finally made some new friends here and then you suddenly want me to go somewhere else, somewhere far, far away from them?"Her mother sighed, and then said, "Fine Alyss. You can say goodbye to all of them. But be back here in twenty minutes."Alyss thanked her mother repeatedly and ran off, saying goodbye to Bella and Ella Swan, Ronald Pitts, and even to the neighborhood bully, Rufus Wellington. The last person on her list was Marie Sheldon, who lived near the woods called the Hinterlands. Alyss had never gone inside the Hinterlands before. As she approached Marie's house, she was filled with a desire to go inside the Hinterlands, to see what no one else wanted to see. Saying a goodbye to Marie, she ran as fast as she could to the Hinterlands, hearing her mother calling, "Alyss Heart, we are leaving! Come back here right now!"Alyss thought gleefully,_ you can't order me around anymore! I'm leaving this place! I'll live in the Hinterlands! _As she ran, she felt free. Finally, she slowed down, tired. She sat down on the ground. "Hm, the ground is cold."She felt around her dress pockets and pulled out a single cracker. "Better than nothing, I suppose."She muttered, munching the cracker.

After eating the cracker, she stood up and brushed off the crumbs. It was then she noticed the circle of trees in the distance. Curious, she walked up to the circle, which was engulfed in light. "What is this?"She absently murmured, standing in the middle. She could see a heart and a four leaf clover on one side. Turning around, she saw a turkey and an egg on that side. Turning again, she saw the Christmas tree and the pumpkin. "Ooh."She said, reaching for the pumpkin's nose. She turned it like a doorknob, and it opened. Alyss looked inside. Nothing. Disappointed, she stepped back, only to see autumn leaves swirling around her, and pulling her inside the door. "Whooooooooooaaaaaaah!"She exclaimed, trying to keep her red dress down as she fell down a swirling pile of leaves.

When she finally landed, Alyss found herself in a dark graveyard full of dead trees. "Spooky. Very spooky. COOL!"Her voice echoed through the graveyard. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder, and she turned around. A woman with blue skin and red hair stood behind her. She was very tall, so she bent down at Alyss, saying, "Why hello there. Who are you?"Alyss twiddled her fingers. "My name's Alyss. Alyss Heart."The woman laughed melodiously. "What a pretty name. My name is Sally Skellington. You just have to meet my husband, Jack Skellington."Alyss, being the curious and mischievous girl she was, agreed.

As they walked through the graveyard, Alyss and Sally heard voices singing a song, like an echo"

_Boys and Girls of every age,_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see,_

_This our town of Halloween!_

_This is Halloween!_

_This is Halloween!_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!  
This is Halloween!_

_Everybody make a scene!_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright!  
It's our town!_

_Everybody scream!_

_In our town of Halloween!_

As they followed the ghosts singing to a house, they could hear voices inside singing as well:

_I am the one hiding under your bed!_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_

They passed the nearest staircase, which also seemed to sing a bit:

_I am the one hiding under your stairs,_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!_

The ghosts started singing yet again, leading the two farther into the town:

_This is Halloween,_

_This is Halloween,_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween_

As the two entered a house, the grandfather clock and the coffins around it opened to reveal vampire. Alyss stepped back in terror, but Sally just held on to her as the vampires sang,

_In this town we call home,_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

A megaphone sounded out, and Alyss covered her ears with pain, but she could make out someone singing:

_In this town,_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

On the stairs where the voice came from, a skinny cat slinked down as a ghost sang,

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how  
you'll scream_

They saw something pop out of the trashcan, sewer and the wall. Sally pointed to the one in the trashcan."He's the Harlequin Demon. That's the Wolf man, and he's the slimy man."

_This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green  
Aren't you scared?_

A cackling arose above them, and Alyss looked up to see two witches singing highly off-pitch:

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

Leaves rustled behind them as a hanging tree with skeletons sang:

_Everybody scream, everybody scream!_

_In our town of Halloween!_

Suddenly a rotund clown with a rubber chicken sang, removing his face as he did so:

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

A strong wind suddenly blew at them, whispering:

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

A shadow fell on the moon, and Alyss noted the face on the moon singing:

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!_

A guillotine crashed down a well, and two children, one a gargoyle, the other a corpse, started singing:

_Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

Their supposed parents came out, singing:

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
in our town of Halloween_

Alyss covered her ears again as the supposed Mayor sang out again:

_In this town  
Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

A man with an axe on his head dragged in a scarecrow on a wooden horse, while the residents chorused:

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

Sally lighted a torch, and made Alyss raise it. The scarecrow grasped the torch she held, and ate the fire, which set him on fire. He danced around, scaring the residents. Then he majestically jumped into the fountain.

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

The corpse kid and a little mummy came to the edge of the fountain, singing:

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

A skeletal figure rose up from the fountain, while the monsters sang heartily:

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_Whee!_

Sally and Alyss clapped along with the others as the skeleton came down. He approached them. "Uh oh!"Alyss murmured.


	2. Chapter 2:The First Scream

"Uh oh!"Alyss murmured. Jack hugged Sally when he approached. "Sally dear! I missed you!"Sally giggled. "You see me everyday Jack."Jack knelt down and faced Alyss, who was trembling a little. "Why, who is this little child?"Sally said, "Oh! Her name is Alyss Heart. She came from the human world I think."A surprised gasp came from the crowd.

"The human world?"Said the Harlequin demon.

"How peculiar!"Mr. Hyde said.

"How strange!"The corpse kid cried.

Alyss brushed her feet against the cobblestone sidewalk. She was getting really shy with all the attention. Jack stood up and called, "Call the two witches! They can grasp her real identity!"The two singing witches came. They measured Alyss, positioned Alyss and even circled her. Finally they said, "This girl is not normal. We can sense traces of banshee blood in her veins. She also seems to have a skeletal heritage!"Jack, Sally, and Alyss's eyes widened. The witches continued, "We also sense some witch powers and devilish blood in her body."Alyss, being so surprised at finding her real heritage, fainted from the ordeal.

"Alyss?"

"Owww, my head…"Alyss murmured. She sat up in bed. "Where am I?"She asked Jack. Jack replied, "You're in Sally's room. Now, I have got a question for you: How old are you?"Alyss thought a bit and said, "Eleven."Jack smiled. "I knew it. You have to meet Boogie's Boys. They're around eleven too."Alyss jumped up, startled. "BOYS?"Jack slapped his forehead. "There's ONE girl in the group. They're only three, so don't worry a bit."The Mayor suddenly burst into the room, his happy face smiling at Alyss. "Alyss! I hope you'd like to hear the plans for next Halloween!"Alyss nodded happily, and the Mayor set down the plans on the bed. When they were nearly finished going over the plans, rocks and bones pelted the Mayor. He switched to his sad or angry face and looked behind him. He became scared and said, "What are YOU doing here?"

Alyss looked behind him. "Who are they?"The red devilish masked person said with a boy's voice, "Jack sent for us..."The sad green masked person continued with a girl's voice, "Specifically..."The grinning masked person said with a childish boy's voice, "By name."They removed their masks as they said their names.

"Lock!"

"Shock!"  
"And Barrel!"Barrel licked his lollipop.

Jack stood up and ushered the three kids outside. The Mayor put a finger to his lips, and Alyss understood. He tiptoed to the door, his megaphone to the door. Alyss listened with him.

"Now, you three must be nice to Alyss when she comes to live in your clubhouse."Jack was lecturing the three. Lock's voice said a little angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?"A slapping sound was heard, and Lock cried out in pain. "Idiot, it means that she's gonna live in our clubhouse with us."Something solid hit the floor and Alyss supposed it was Barrel's lollipop. Lock stuttered. "WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?"Alyss and the Mayor heard Jack sigh and scream angrily, "SHE'S GOING TO BE LIVING WITH YOU FOR GOODNESS SAKES AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU BEING YOUR REGULAR NAUGHTY SELVES DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"Alyss fell down from the invisible sound waves. The Mayor helped her up as Jack and the three came back inside. Alyss could see Lock was clearly angry while Shock was smirking. And Barrel was clearly oblivious to anything, sucking on his lollipop. Alyss didn't have a good feeling about this. True enough, Lock suddenly started to choke Shock. Barrel tackled Lock while Shock tried to get his hands off her neck. Alyss suddenly had mixed emotions. Her skeleton side told her to get one of her ribs and bang all three of them on the head. Her devil side told her to breathe fire at them. Her witch side told her to cast paralyzing spells as them while her banshee side told her to scream at them.

Luckily she chose the banshee side to listen to at the moment.

Alyss positioned herself, getting ready to scream. Barrel, being exceptionally good at detecting such happenings, dragged the Mayor and Jack out of the room. After that, all H-E-double hockey sticks broke loose. "WILL YOU BOTH SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UP!"She screamed, her banshee voice echoing through the room. The sound waves broke the windows, and every resident in Halloween Town heard the screams. They all dropped everything they held and ran to the Skellington Manor. The force of the sound waves were so strong, they acted like a strong wind, blowing Lock and Shock away. Lock grasped hold of a pillar nearby, and Shock found a random lamppost in the room. They both held on, the sound wave blowing so strong, Lock's hair got messed up and Shock's skirt ballooned, which made it possible for Barrel to see her underpants. He turned bright red. Turns out, the pillar Lock had grasped was behind Shock's, so he could see Shock's underpants too. He laughed, singing, "I see Paris, I see France, I see Shock's pink underpants!""AIEEE!"Shock screeched, trying hard to cover her underpants. The Mayor held his megaphone in front of Barrel's eyes. Jack's jaw dropped lower than H-E-double hockey sticks. "Jack I….what's hap-pen-ing?"Sally came to Jack, and she was blown away by the sound waves still echoing around the room. She knocked over the Harlequin Demon, who knocked over the Wolfman, who knocked over the Corpse Mom, and so on. When Alyss calmed down, Barrel was still staring at Shock, who turned scarlet and hid behind Sally. Alyss looked as if she came through a fight. Then Jack clapped. "It's perfect for next Halloween!"

Shock recovered from her initial shock at seeing Lock and Barrel staring at her underpants. She entered the Manor. Shock found Jack and Sally in the living room with Lock and Barrel. Cheeks burning again, Shock ran past them, only hearing an inaudible "uhhhh…"as she brushed past them, only stopping to look for Sally's room. _Sally's room, Sally's room…._she thought, looking at the labels. So many doors! Finally Shock came to a room labeled as 'Sally'. She opened the door to find Alyss, a little tired from the ordeal. She was clutching her head wearily, as if having a headache. Shock said, "Alyss?"Alyss looked up to see Shock. Alyss shook her head, and then she turned away from Shock. The young witch felt a pang of guilt, since she knew she and Lock were the cause of Alyss to scream. Shock sat beside Alyss, who twitched, but otherwise didn't say a word. Shock said to Alyss, a little gently, "Alyss, I'm so sorry I fought with Lock and made you scream. I was provoked."Alyss sat in a kneeling position, her blond hair covering her face. It was then that Shock saw the rainbow iridescent tears rolling down Alyss's pale face. Shock knew those tears. A witch, whether she was black or white, had iridescent tears. The tears were iridescent because it was a droplet of her very life. If she was a black witch, the tears were sapphire blue. If she was a white witch, the tears were emerald green. If she was a combination of both, which are extremely rare, rainbow tears occur. Shock gasped in realization. Alyss was a black and white witch! And she was DYING!

"JACK! SALLY! JACK! Sa…sa…..sa…."Shock panted as she ran back downstairs to the two. Lock and Barrel were almost out of the door, but they stopped along with Jack and Sally. Sally said, "What's the matter Shock? Has something happened to Alyss?"Shock gasped a few breaths before continuing. "A…Alyss….witch…crying…rainbow tears…..iridescent…..dying…."Shock collapsed onto the floor. "Oh my."Sally carried Shock to the couch. "Now, tell us again what is wrong with Alyss. Clearly and slowly."Shock took a deep breath and said quickly, "."

"The who the what the when the why the how?"Lock, Barrel and Jack said simultaneously. Sally sighed. She said, "What Shock meant to say was… Alyss is dying. We must go up the stairs right now and make her stop crying or else she will die of loss of liquid in her body by crying rainbow iridescent tears since she is a black and white witch-a very unique witch-so we need to go up there right now, at once, immediately."Lock realized the situation Alyss was in. He didn't know it, but deep inside him, past the evilness and craziness, he had affection for Alyss, even though he only met her today. He felt a connection to her, like all devil boys should to devil blooded girls. He ran up the stairs and found the door to Sally's room ajar. He went inside to find Alyss on the bed, so pale and weak that Lock felt guiltier by the minute. He noticed the tears Shock said. It was in a fine puddle on the floor, never evaporating, never drying. A light bulb clicked. He gathered the tears into a nearby glass container. Then he made Alyss sit up, or at least he _tried_ to. Alyss was lifeless like a doll. He propped her up on the bed, then quickly opened her mouth and tipped the container's contents in. He waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, Alyss started to stir.

Jack, Sally and Barrel rushed up the stairs. Shock stayed on the couch, tired. She mulled over her life in the past four years. Shock thought, _my life is perfect. I have two best friends. One of them is my true, how can I say this, love. Nothing can separate us. Absolutely NOTHING._

Alyss stared blankly at Lock as he danced crazily around the room. Lock was being a complete idiot in front of her. Lock noticed her staring at him, and he stopped, turning a light shade of pink. Suddenly Jack, Sally and Barrel burst into the room. "Alyss!"Barrel cried, hugging her. Sally held a hand to her heart. "Thank goodness you're OK!"She said. Jack said gratefully to Lock, "Thank you Lock for sa-"But when he turned to thank Lock, he disappeared.

_Lock's POV_

I ran.

It was really quite obvious that I should run.

My best friend Barrel was hugging Alyss.

Shock-who was somewhat crushing on me-was just so innocent downstairs, without knowing that I liked Alyss more than her. I mean, I _am _twelve, Alyss and Shock were eleven, and Barrel was ten, but so what? It just pained me to like Alyss when the person I lived with during practically half of my life was just lying down on the couch tired and asking to help the one who would be taking away her love.

I felt torn.

I quickly ran past the townsfolk, running towards the clubhouse. I slammed the door of the cage elevator and quickly ran to my room. I'm thinking of starting a new life. Turning over a new leaf. Changing my name, probably. Logan Greene. That sounded nice. Breathing heavily, I went over to my cabinet. I opened it to find a hurricane of red clothes bursting out. I'm guessing Shock didn't do my laundry today. I dug my way out of my clothes and finally made it. Rummaging through my clothes, I saw one outfit that wasn't red. I took it out. It was a black t-shirt with a fire design on it. Coupled with it was a pair of pants with a fiery design on the left and a blood red sleeveless hooded jacket. Perfect.

I ran to the door, locking it, padlocking it, and bombarded it with furniture, just in case someone came in. I removed my old red devil shirt first. It felt weird to remove my favorite old shirt. Next I removed my red pants. Then I put on the black t-shirt. It also felt weird to wear something new. I put on the pants, then I realized my next problem. My tail. I wanted to chop it up, but decided against it. I decided on just letting it hang, but suddenly it fell off like a scab. It twitched and burst into flames. The only thing left of it was a pile of ash. Ignoring it, I put on the jacket and put on the hood. It felt different. Very different. I decided to dye my hair black. I removed the lock, padlock and furniture from the door and ran quickly to the bathroom, searching for Shock's bottle of hair dye. _Where does that girl keep her hair dye?_I thought angrily, searching through the mass of bottles. _Shampoo, shampoo, conditioner, hairspray, WORMSWORT?_I pulled out the bottle of Wormswort. "So THAT'S where Barrel hid the Wormswort."I said, putting it back. I gave up, slumping on the wall. Then I noticed a loose floorboard. I opened it to find bottles of hair dye. "AHA!"I cried out victoriously. I pulled one out, then I saw it was filled with RED hair dye. Throwing it back, I picked up the next, to find it filled with GREEN hair dye. Frustrated, I rummaged through it to find two bottles of black hair dye, one was full, the other almost gone. I took the full one and carefully dyed my hair. The hair which once stood up like devil horns fell, leaving my hair a little messy.

It suited me.

Then I found the old pair of green contacts someone gave me. I never planned on using these, but it had to do.

Goodbye, Lock.

Hello, Logan Greene.


	3. Chapter 3:Into the Darkness

**Thanks Pink Gardevoir and Merliena-InAWorldOfMyOwn x for the reviews!**

* * *

_Alyss's POV_

Where was Lock?

The whole town was looking for that crazy red-haired idiot who was my savior.

Shock and I roamed the grounds of their clubhouse, me looking in the canyon below, Shock looking in the so-called Oogie Boogie offering pipe. "Ai-ya-ya!"I cried, almost falling into the canyon. Luckily, Shock was nearby, and she held onto my hand, pulling me up. "Thanks."I said. Shock smiled. "No problem."She replied. We heard something in the clubhouse. We looked at each other. "LOCK!"We both cried, and we rode up the elevator.

_Lock/Logan's POV_

_Darn it!_ I cursed as bear traps and axes fell down from their shelves. I carefully tiptoed around them, being careful not to make another sound. Then suddenly, I heard the elevator come up, and I heard two very familiar voices. I heard Alyss's first. "Where is he?"Then I heard Shock reply, "He's upstairs I think."Suddenly, one of the bear traps created a hole and fell downstairs. Shock cried, "HALLELUJAH! A flying bear trap! Duck, Alyss!"I silently cursed the bear trap. I ran as soon as the path was clear. I was almost at the window and was getting ready to jump out when Alyss and Shock made it upstairs. I heard Alyss cry out in surprise. Shock said, "Lock, you idiot, is that you?"I turned around, praying that they wouldn't recognize me. Alyss and Shock's eyes turned wide. "You're not Lock!"Alyss finally said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "No. My name is Logan Greene."I said naturally. Shock sighed. "I was SO sure it was Lock…"Alyss patted her on the shoulder sympathetically. She turned to me. "Say, have you seen a boy that's about the same height as you, has yellow eyes, red hair, pale skin, has hair shaped like devil horns, has a red shirt and pants, and has a devil tail?"I sweat dropped. "Uh, no."I mumbled. I wanted to say, _Yes, I've seen him, I'm Lock,_ but I kept silent. Shock said, "So what were you doing here, 'Logan'?"

Something in my brain clicked.

"I, uh, um, GOTTA GO!"I rushed past them. "Wait!"Alyss shouted.

_Shock's POV_

That weird boy in the clubhouse called Logan Greene was definitely _not _Lock. Who couldn't see the difference? But there was something unsettling about that kid. Something I'm suspicious about. I turned to Alyss, who was holding out her arm awkwardly after shouting to Logan, "Wait!"I said, "Don't you think there's something suspicious about that guy?"She replied nonchalantly, "No. He seems nice, a little jumpy, but nevertheless nice!"I shook my head, disgusted. Then I dragged her back down the stairs.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Logan stumbled as he ran. He almost had a close encounter with Alyss and Shock. Shock was on the borderline of recognizing him. Alyss was dejected, or so he thought. Panting heavily, he stopped to rest. Suddenly, a shadow fell over him, and he looked up to see Barrel, Sally and Jack, looking at him. Jack had this look that said something about preparations, while the side of Sally's mouth was twitching, as if she was fighting her inner self. Logan took no notice of this, but focused on Barrel's creepy smile. Barrel winked, as if he knew Logan was Lock, and then returned to sucking on his lollipop, with the blank look returning to his eyes. Then Sally spoke, "Who are you?"Logan replied, "My name is Logan Greene."Barrel winked again, but this time Jack and Sally saw him wink. "Do you know him, BARREL?"Jack asked pointedly at Barrel. Barrel gulped; sweat forming on the sides of his head. Logan covered up for him by saying, "Um, I think he's delusional! I haven't seen him before, nor has he seen me! So, um, maybe you could, um, bring him to a doctor…or…something…."Barrel sweat dropped.

"So Logan, why are you in Halloween Town?"Sally asked as she poured some tea for Logan. They were in Skellington Manor. He took it and replied, "Well, um, you see, I was lost in the woods, and I found this huge circle of trees in the middle, and, well, I opened the pumpkin one and I, you know, fell."Jack asked him, "How come I never saw you?""Um…"Logan mumbled. Jack waved his hand nonchalantly. "Oh never mind. You must have landed somewhere else. Anyway, what _really_ intrigues me is your similarity to someone I know. Now who was that boy?"Logan's eyes widened in fear of being recognized. He held his breath, waiting for Jack to say his real name. Finally, Jack said, "EUREKA!"Sally asked him skeptically, "Why did you say eureka so suddenly?"Jack replied with a grin, "I just remembered! Alyss was coming over to live with Boogie's Boys!"Sally slapped her head. "You FORGOT about that?"She said exasperatingly. Jack replied in an obvious tone, "Yes. Yes I did."

"We-e-ell, I hate to eat and run, but I have got to run!"Logan said quickly as he ran out of the Manor. Just as he was leaving, Alyss came down the stairs after examining the clubhouse with Shock. She froze, staring at Logan, but she recovered quickly. She screamed for Shock, "SHOCK! THAT LOGAN GUY IS BACK!"Quick as a flash, Shock appeared, brandishing her broom. Logan was about to ask Alyss what use Shock would be, as Alyss herself had no weapon, when suddenly, Alyss' eyes glowed a bright green. Her right hand was glowing green too. She raised that hand. Out of nowhere came a bow. It was magnificently crafted, with Alyss' initials embedded on it. It was glowing also. Alyss summoned an arrow crafted with a raven's feathers. She took aim at Logan. He gulped and ran out the house. Unfortunately for him, Alyss and Shock caught up easily, riding the broom. Alyss took aim once again. "You will cease to run immediately, or I shall let go of this arrow, and it will pierce your heart, _if _you have any!"Logan shouted while running, "ALYSS! STOP! Someone's controlling you, I think…."Logan heard Alyss gasp, then he heard a thud. He heard Shock scream, "ALYSS!" which made him turn around. There he saw absolutely nothing. He noticed the abyss between him and Shock, who was gaping in fear. He looked down the abyss to see Alyss, holding onto a root in the abyss. She looked up, and Logan could see her tear stained face. All Logan could hear from Alyss was a silent, "Goodbye "as she fell into the dark abyss, never to be seen again.

Shock's heart stopped for a few seconds. Then it started beating again. She wasted no time. She shouted, "JACK! SALLY! Then she turned to Logan. She balled up a fist. Veins popped out of her head, and Logan backed away. "Why…you…."Shock began, brandishing her fist at him. But before she could say anything else, Logan tripped over a root and fell into the dark abyss. Shock looked down, eyes wide. Then Jack and Sally arrived at the scene. "Where's Alyss and Logan?"Sally asked. But the only answer they could get from poor Shock was a single finger pointing into the dark abyss where the two fell.


End file.
